Take On The World
by MyMusic Intern
Summary: The gang of 'Freaks' are ready to take on the world


A/n - i dont own any of this, or this song, and its better to listen to this song to know what it sounds like. Its the theme song from Girl Meets World,,,

And sorry i havent uploaded in a while,,,, i was on vacation and had no computer!,,

anyway,,, enjoy!

P.s and i might note, for **all** my Shrek the Musical fanfics, its best to watch the movie version of the musical to see the fairytale creatures how i write them in my stories,,,, just to have that known,,,,,

* * *

(**_Tweedle Dum's P.O.V)_**

We did it! We finally stood up to, and got rid of Farquaad, the greedy little dwarf; and sang a really great song, might I add!

Then, as we all celebrated, we talked to the ogre whose name was Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey who told us about their journey, and we told them ours.

We also got to see Shrek and Fiona's weding, which was a little gross and romantic at the same time.

* * *

When the new husband, wife, and the donkey went into Shrek's hut, followed by Dragon, the rest of us (finally able to leave the swamp), decided to leave them alone, and we all walked two miles to a lake, where we took a while to sit and relax.

A few minutes later, as I watched my friends talking to each other, I remembered what was bothering me the entire time we were together, and how I would feel when this was all over.

I got teary eyed, and not wanting to bother them with my problems, I just decided to walk away down the road, and back home to my brother. I didn't think they would even notice I was gone; I wasn't the most popular one of the group, is what I mean.

But as soon as I got a few steps away, I heard someone yell my name, "Tweedle, where ya going?". I turned to see Wolf walking up to me, everyone else also was walking toward us.

"Yeah where ya goin?", repeated Mama Bear. And everyone stared at me for my answer.

"Well, its just, I realized that the moment Farquaad was destroyed-", I noticed Straw, Gingy and Hatter cheered and high fived each other, and I continued, "and I remembered that we get our homes back and we-", I started to get choked up, "and we get to leave each other".

After I finished talking, I started to cry, to which Godmother, Lee, Duckling, and Mama walked over to comfort me, telling me its okay. I noticed some of the girls starte to cry also, and some of the boys got silent and we all looked around at each other, because they let the truth sink in.

"She's right", said Papa, sadly.

"Yeah, I mean, we all just got to know each other. It'd be weird not being with you guys", said Peter, also in a low voice (which was unnatural to hear, especially from him). He's always so happy.

"Agreed", said Rabbit, who was leaning his elbow on Peter's shoulder, nodding his furry head. But Sugar stepped forward with a small smile on her face.

"But hey, who says zis has to end? Vee could spend more time togezzer, right?", she asked, her voice full of hope, trying to cheer us up, while looking around at everyone. Suddenly Pinocchio ran up next to Sugar and put his wooden hand gently on her shoulder.

"That's not a bad idea, Sugar!", he said, recieving a bright smile from the Fairy.

"What do ya mean?", I asked curiously, while my tears dried.

"Well, get this, two years ago, my dad and I built a house together in the countryside, and he said I could stay there whenever I wanted, and its big enough for all of us. Mostly because he made it for our relatives. And I'd love you guys to stay there", he said.

And I watched as everyone look around and at each other thinking about the offer. So Pinocchio continued, "Yeah, its got a library-", answered by a gasp from Godmother, "A pond big enough to fit a whale-", also recieving a squeal of delight from Duckling, "And the best part is we get to spend more time together", Pinocchio said as he walked over to me and gave me a side hug.

"That sounds just right!", said Papa, who seemed to be the one that said what all of us were thinking. It was all so perfect!

Plus, all of this was happening so fast I couldn't help but cry tears of happiness. "Ya know guys, this whole time I thought I wanted was getting my home back, but what I needed all along was really you guys!", I said, and as I looked around at everybody, they all chattered and nodded their heads in agreement.

Then, Duckling returned to my side, and cheery music started playing, and as she held onto my arm, she started to sing, while giving me the biggest smile ever.

"_I've been waitin', for a day like this to come,_

_struck like lightnin', my heart's beating like a drum,_

_on the edge of something wonderful"_, sang Duckling while still holding on to my arm. Gingy hopped up on my shoulder and sang next.

"_Face to face with changes, what's it all about,_

_life is crazy, but I know I can work it out,_

_cause' I got you to live it with me_", he sang, the same time he pointed at me and everyone. The two of them backed away from me, and all of us suddenly started to sing and dance, including me! Feeling much better than before!

"_I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world,_

_Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn,_

_I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_I got a ticket to the top of the sky,_

_I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life,_

_I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Take on the world, take on the world, take on the world, take on the world, take on the world, take on the world"_, we all stopped dancing, looked at each other but kept singing. Rabbit then ran up to me, grabbed my hand and twirled me around, like you would in a movie, which made me giggle._  
_

"_Puzzle pieces, throw them up into the air,_

_taking chances, moments happen everywhere", _sang Rabbit.

_"And I got you to live them with me_", joined Baby Bear, who gestured to everybody in his new family. Once again, we all started to dance again.

"_I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world,_

_light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn,_

_I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_I got a ticket to the top of the sky,_

_I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life,_

_I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Take on the world, take on the world, take on the world, take on the world, take on the world", _all of us sang_. _I was so happy I didn't know what to do!

But, I laughed when I noticed Peter, Godmother, and Sugar did some twirls (ballet style). Pinocchio, Gingy, Lee, and Sticks shared some robot moves. Rabbit was breakdancing with Hatter and Wolf. Papa was dancing with Mama. And last but not least, Duckling, Straw, Bricks, Baby and I were doing the limbo with Witch, who used magic to hold her broom up in the air.

All of us dancing, while keeping the beat to the music, and still sang._  
_

"_Flyin' high, I won't look down", _sang all the boys.

"_Let my fears fall to the ground_", sang all the girls.

"_I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world_", sang Hatter.

"_Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn"_, sang Witch.

"_I got a ticket to zee top of zee sky"_, sang Sugar.

"_I'm comin' up, I'm on dee ride of my life_", sang Bricks. And we all remained celebrating.

"_I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world,_

_light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn,_

_I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_I got a ticket to the top of the sky,_

_I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life,_

_I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Take on the world, take on the world, take on the world, take on the world, take on the world, take on the world,_

_take on the world, take on the world, take on the world, take on the world,take on the world, take on the world!_", after we finished singing, we all smiled at each other and got into a big group hug.

And I knew that if we could stand up to that bully, we could do anything as long as we're together.

Now, if you'll excuse us, my fellow 'freaks' and I, are gonna go take on the world!

* * *

A/n - Please read and review!


End file.
